The present invention relates to the field of turbomachines, particularly bypass turbojet engines.
A bypass turbojet engine for propelling transport airplanes comprises a fan, generally an upstream fan, delivering an annular air stream with a main, central, annular part, which is fed into the engine that drives the fan, and a bypass, outer, annular part which is discharged into the atmosphere providing a significant proportion of the thrust. The fan is contained in a fan casing externally delimiting the bypass stream. A main stream casing separates the primary stream from the bypass stream at a separation nose.
The present invention is concerned with the attachment and mounting of stator fins or flow-straightening vanes positioned downstream of the fan.